ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Good, The Bad
The Good, The Bad & The Hungry is a superhero film directed by Joss Whedon and written by friend Danny Cunningham. It is an adaptation of the video game Lego Marvel Super Heroes as well as a spin-off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Rated 12A for moderate violence and threat. Runtime: 2 hrs 10 mins ( 130 mins ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-j_QE0pehA Plot: Silver Surfer is knocked out of the sky by Doctor Doom, and his board shatters into several "Cosmic Bricks". Doom captures the powerless Surfer, hiring other villains to collect the bricks to make the "Doom Ray of Doom" to repel Galactus and rule the world. However, Nick Fury orders all superheroes to retrieve the bricks before Doom does. Abomination and Sandman ransom Grand Central Station for a Cosmic Brick. Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Hulk succeed in stopping them. Captain America and Mr. Fantastic head to the Baxter Building to examine a Cosmic Brick, only for Doctor Octopus to steal it. When the fight goes through the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man lends a hand. Doc Ock is defeated at Times Square but tosses the Brick to Green Goblin, who takes it to Oscorp. Fury sends Black Widow and Hawkeye to get it back, with Spider-Man joining them. They face off with Venom inside Oscorp's underground lab while Green Goblin flees via helicopter. The Raft, a maximum-security prison, is attacked by Abomination, Leader and Sabretooth. Iron Man, Hulk, and Wolverine intervene, but not before several villains are released. Magneto destroys Iron Man's suit and escapes with Mystique. Tony goes with Captain America to Stark Tower for a new suit. Upon arriving, the duo is forced to use the House Party Protocol to stop an invasion courtesy of Mandarin, Loki, Aldrich Killian, and Extremis soldiers. Loki escapes with an arc reactor, while Fury contacts some outside help for an approaching threat. Tracking its energy signature, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Human Torch infiltrate a HYDRA base beneath the Empire State Building and defeat Red Skull with the help of Captain America. Loki escapes via a portal to Asgard, while the portal itself is accidentally destroyed. Captain America, Wolverine, and Human Torch meet Thor, who takes them to Asgard. Upon arriving at the Bifrost, they find Loki commanding the Frost Giants. Loki enhances his powers with the Tesseract, unleashing the Destroyer armor on the heroes. They disable the Destroyer while Loki escapes. Wolverine steals the Tesseract in hopes the X-Men might unlock its secrets, accidentally drawing the Brotherhood of Mutants to the X-Mansion in search of it. Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, and Beast fend off Juggernaut, and the generic Acolytes. However, Magneto and Mystique escape with the Tesseract. Fury and the Fantastic Four which includes Invisible Woman and the Thing head to Castle Doom, where Green Goblin is defeated while Loki and Doom escape with the bricks. However, they do rescue Silver Surfer. Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Thor head to a sub, where they defeat M.O.D.O.K. Jean helps them back to land underwater. Magneto uses the Statue of Liberty to attack Hulk, Mr. Fantastic, and Wolverine. The heroes enter its head and defeat Mastermind. Magneto tosses the head into the city and flees to the island where Asteroid M is. Captain America, Thing, and Storm arrive and defeat Magneto's Acolytes along with Rhino and the Savage Land's Velociraptors. Magneto is revealed to be Mystique in disguise while the real one raises Asteroid M into space. Doom and Loki arrive on Asteroid M and continue building the Doom Ray. Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Thor arrive and defeat Magneto, but Iron Man and Thor are incapacitated by Doom in the process. Spider-Man goes on with Captain America, Thing, and Storm, and they defeat Doom. Loki then reveals he manipulated everyone to create a craft from the Cosmic Bricks, and powered by the Tesseract, for controlling Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. The heroes narrowly escape Asteroid M as Galactus destroys it before he heads towards New York. The heroes ( Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hulk, Thor, Fury, Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, Cyclops, and Storm ) and villains ( Doom, Doc Ock, Green Goblin, Venom, Abomination, Magneto, and Mystique ) team-up to defeat Galactus on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Galactus and Loki are warped into a large portal that traps both of them in an unknown part of space while Thor shatters the mind-control craft with his hammer Mjolnir, and Fury retrieves the Tesseract. Galactus decides to eat Loki. The villains are given time to escape before they are pursued. With all the Cosmic Bricks collected and reassembled back into his board, Silver Surfer thanks the heroes and departs into deep space, promising to lead Galactus away from Earth. In a mid-credits scene, Fury oversees the repair of the Statue of Liberty. He apologizes to the Guardians of the Galaxy ( Star-Lord, Drax, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Gamora ), whom he called for help during the attack. Star-Lord states that there is something else threatening Earth. While having lunch with the construction crew, Fury encounters Black Panther, who was looking for his cat Mr. Tiddles, and then tells Fury that the people of Wakanda thank him for leading the superheroes in thwarting the villains. Cast: Robert Downey Jr as Iron Man Chris Evans as Captain America Mark Rufflalo as Hulk Chris Hemsworth as Thor Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill Tom Holland as Spider-Man Tom Hiddleston as Loki Michael Fassbender as Silver Surfer Jason Bateman as Mr. Fantastic Alicia Vikander as Invisible Woman Ryan Reynolds as Human Torch Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thing Adam Driver as Doctor Doom Tom Hardy as Wolverine David Thewlis as Magneto Zazie Beetz as Storm Anne Hathaway as Jean Grey Emma Watson as Mystique Chris Pine as Beast Ezra Miller as Cyclops Ron Perlman as Galactus Jon Hamm as Venom Charlie Hunnam as Sabretooth Alden Ehrenreich as Iceman Joaquin Phoenix as M.O.D.O.K. Tim Roth as Abomination Stefan Kapicic as Sandman Michael Shannon as Doctor Octopus Timothy Dalton as Green Goblin Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery Ross Marquand as Red Skull Bryan Cranston as Mastermind Viggo Mortensen as Rhino Tim Blake Nelson as Leader Hafpor Julius Bjornsson as Juggernaut Reception: The Good, The Bad & The Hungry received positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It got 91% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Disney / 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios ( Variation ): the Disney logo gets cut off by the 20th Century Fox logo, which has the byline "A Division of the Walt Disney Company. The Marvel logo appears after the battle with Sandman and when the logo finishes, it cuts to the next scene.